Zuko:The Last Love Guru
by Professor Eggnog
Summary: Sokka has ditched Toph for Suki. Zuko is the last love guru and only one who can save their relationship. Can he fullfill his destiny? Idk, I didn't finish the story yet. TophxSokkaxSuki, Zukoxhating life Multi-chapters AU, no bending.
1. Introduction

A/N: Okay so yesterday, I couldn't sleep. Like at all. Then I started thinking about Zuko, and how awesome he is, and how it would be funny if Zuko was a love guru… and this mess came out if it. Review and tell me if I should go on.

_**Zuko:The Last Love Guru**_

Katara's P.O.V.

_Long ago, Toph and Sokka were the best of friends. But everything changed when Suki attaked. Only the love guru master of all things romantic could stop her. But when they need him the most, he got expelled. Three months have passed and Aang and I have found the new love guru. An emo named Zuko. Although he has amazing hair, he has a lot to learn before he can save anyone. But I believe Zuko can save relationships._


	2. The first day

**A/N: I'm too lazy to put authors notes at the top of all this stuff, so I'll only write one if it is important. This is from Katara's point of view. Btw I own nothing. Ages: Aang &Toph:14 Katara:15 Sokka,Suki, and Zuko: 16**

The first Day

"I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine-"

My alarm clock was too late. I was already awake; I mean it was the first day of school!! I picked out my favorite long flowing skirt, and blue button down blouse. I had my brown hair curled and up in a pony tail. I went down and poured myself a glass of orange juice, and made me some toast.

As I was about to leave, my brother walks in, well he sort of fell. Seriously, that kid needs a lot more sleep.

"Hey Sokka!"

"Hi." He said through a mouthful of cereal that he grabbed off the table.

"Are you ready for school? I can't wait; I want to make so many new friends!!"

"Can't talk. Texting Suki." With that, he grabbed his book bag and walked out the door.

I sighed. Ever since Suki moved here, that's all Sokka cared about. It's always 'I'm texting Suki, I'm talking to Suki, or I have to go meet Suki…' It's like he's lot the small amount of brain he had owned. The only could that could help him is the love guru, but he left us about three months ago.

At school, I saw Aang talking to some new kid. I walked up to them, about to attack Aang in a giant hug.

"No, Mr.Mclee is the one that's really mean." Aang turned around and smiled. The new kid quickly left to explore the school.

"Hey Katara. How was your summer??"

"Good. Sokka was gone most of the time, so it was… quiet."

"Sweet."

Just then, the bell rang, and all of the student swarmed into the school. The next half of the day was relatively boring, teacher introducing themselves, explain what they expected of us, stuff like that. I met up with Aang at lunch.

As I sat down, I noticed how Toph just sat by herself, two tables down from Sokka. Suki was sitting across from Sokka, where Toph used to sit.

I was snapped out of my deep thoughts when I heard Aang laughing.

"And then I said 'NO!! PI HAS NO END!!'"

I laughed along with Aang, until he stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked. He just pointed behind me. I turned and I gasped.

_This was THE guy._


	3. Zuko

**A/N: Point of view of Zuko. **

**Disclaimer: fan-an enthusiastic admirer of a celebrity or public performer+ fiction-novels and stories that describe imaginary people and events I don't own A: TLA. Sorry about the last chapter, it's hard to write as Katara. I hope this one is better…**

I don't hate school; it's just that I strongly dislike it. One time you blow up part of the science wing, and suddenly, no high school in the state of California will accept you. Then before you know it, your father disowns you and you're sent to some tiny school in the land of the potatoes.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. It was my lunch period, and I hate being the new kid. Hopefully, no one will notice me and I can sit at some table and continue my lunch in peace. Or as peaceful as it gets in Idaho.

I guess the world hates me. I walk in, and some overly peppy brunette comes up to me with a smile that my sister gets when she's put worms in underwear drawer…

"HI!! My names Katara!! What's yours??" She asked.

"Uhhh… Zuko?" It came out more as a question then an answer.

"Want to sit with us today??" Before I had a chance to say no and sprint to the other side of the cafeteria, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to where she sat.

"This is Aang. Aang; Zuko." This Aang kid was your typical teacher's pet. Right down to his nine textbooks, one of which he was reading. He looked up and smiled. I tried returning the gesture, but I think I scared the kid because he went back to reading _"History Is Your Friend."_

After an awkward silence, Katara said

"So Zuko… Do you have any experience with relationships?"

What the hell? Did I look that the kind of guy who joined book clubs and was sensitive and junk? I hate this school.

"No."

"Oh." Did Katara really think I'd say yes? This girl was more annoying than I first thought.

"If that's it, I think I'll go get some lunch." _'And sit as far away from you as possible.' _I thought.

"No it's that you're the love guru."

"WHAT?"

"I mean you have blue eyes and black hair; the love guru's always do. I wanted to know if you'd save my brothers and friend's relationship…"

"Wait, I really don't have-"

"Great!! Let's get started!!" If it wasn't illegal I would probably murder this girl right now. Love guru?? Come on. I know nothing about people.

"Meet me at the Ice Cream parlor at the end of school." Before I could say 'LEAVE ME ALONE!!' She was already gone with Aang right behind her.

As I looked up, I saw Aang turn around and mouth

"Sorry."

This was going to be a long year.

**A/N: I know I said Zuko has blue eyes. It'll work out later. R&R.**


	4. Toph and Sokka

**A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing.Okay, so this is written in multiple pov's… mainly Zuko because he's awesome. Btw, doesn't the song "Let It Rock" remind of Zuko, the whole, "****Because when I arrive I bring the fire" since he's a firebender? So he brings the fire!! Also, "Now the son's disgraced He, who knew his father When he cursed his name Turned, and chased the dollar But it broke his heart" is soo Zuko. Yeah…**

Zuko point of view:

The only reason I was here was because I wanted to set this girl straight. I was not this "Love Guru". Idaho kids are messed up.

As I walked into the ice cream parlor, I saw this gloomy looking girl with two buns on the top of her head. Thank god for someone who wasn't extremely happy all the time.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"No." I smiled and sat down anyways.

"Can I help you?" asked gloomy.

"Hi I'm Zuko. What's your name?" God. That Katara girl already rubbed off on me.

"Mai." After this a long awkward silence followed. You may not know this, but I'm not the kind of person others like to talk to. Right as I was tell Mai a joke about a coconut and frog, Katara and Aang walked in. Behind them was a girl wore dark green and black.

"ZUKO!" Katara called. As if I couldn't already see her. She was the only one in the entire place wearing bring blue.

"You know her?" Mai asked looking interested. Or as interested as a girl like Mai could get.

I smirked.

"Unfortunately."

Toph's Point of View

I don't know why Katara dragged me here. To meet some Zuko kid. Her heart beat always raised whenever mentioned him. Him or Aang. She's one messed up chick.

"ZUKO!" Katara called. The poor guys heart beat accelerated to about 100 beats per minute. Ha.

"Let's sit over here!" Zuko sulked over.

"Zuko this is Toph. Toph this is the new student Zuko." I nodded my head at the new kid. Or where I thought his would be.

"Err… Toph, Zuko's that way." Aang turned my head in the correct direction.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Hey." Zuko answered. He sounded uninterested.

After about 20 minutes of awkward conversation that Katara tried to start, I felt Sokka walk in. My cue to leave.

"Uhhhh, Katara, I have to go, have a giant writing essay due tomorrow." As I got up and ran out of the parlor, I heard Katara say

"But you can't write!!"

Point of view of Aang.

Poor Toph. It's not like we didn't notice that she was avoiding Sokka. That's why Katara is trying so hard so save their relationship.

"Look Katara-" Zuko started.

"Zuko. Did you notice how Toph walked out at soon as Sokka walked in? Well they used to be best friends. Ever since Suki, the old new kid, moved here, that's the only person Sokka pays attention to." Katara said.

"As the love guru, you must fix this." I finished.

"But…" Right at that moment, Sokka walked up to us.

"Hey you guys!! Who's the emo kid?" Zuko gave Sokka a solemn look.

"Sokka this is Zuko." 'He's going to help you with your problem.' I added in my head.

"What are doing ALONE here with two guys Katara?" Sokka questioned, causing Katara to blush an adorable shade of pink.

"Toph was here before." I said coming to the rescue. Saving people, it's what I do.

"Oh." Sokka looked down at his feet.

After a moment, his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Suki! No I'm not busy…"

"Sorry you guys, my girlfriend calls. Get it, because called me on the phone?" Sokka then laughed at his own joke since no one else did.

"He he he…. Bye Katara, Aang and uh, what's your name again?"

"Zuko."

"Riiiiight. Bye Zuko." Sokka then proceded to give Zuko this don't you dare do anything to my sister look, but Zuko just stared right back. The result was Sokka trying to get out of the parlor as fast as he could, causing several tables to fall over and knocking over 6 ice cream cones.

"So what do you think of Sokka? Can you help him with his relationship problem?" Katara eagerly asked.

"Suuuure." Zuko answered. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"But I have one question. What's wrong with your brother?" I laughed. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Katara's Advice

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Any Related Logos and can not be blamed for illness, disease or spontaneous combustion when reading this fanfic.**

A/N: **I am so so so so so so so so so so to the umpteenth power that I haven't updated. It's just that school sucks. Between book reports, science fair, and tests, I have no time( Mind you my book reports are not like fun little posters, I have to write an analytical paper focusing on of the literary elements of the novel and using literary connections to prove my point). I like went to bed at like midnight last night. I know that's not that late, but you know. So here's the next chapter.**

Zuko sat at his regular lunch table with his head down. Aang was animatedly describing a show he saw about a 12 year boy who could control all the elements, and Katara was listening with a little too much interest.

"AND THEN, he was all like "But you're just a goofy kid!" and then-"

"," came a muffled sound from Zuko.

"Well then," replied Aang with mock hurt.

"Since Zuko seems _so_ eager to talk, I think we should start his training," Said Katara.

"What training?," questioned Zuko with fear.

"You're training to be a love guru of course!"

"That's okay, I really want to hear more about his 'Avatar'," begged Zuko.

"Too late."

"Okay, so the first rule is to be compassionate and hopeful. Hope is the first key to changing your ways." Said Katara.

"Now pretend me and Aang were a couple."

A weird half choking half coughing sound was emitted from a very red Aang.

"Zuko, give us some advice."

"There is no hope!! Everything is going downhill! We will never even be able to be friends! There is no way on Earth anything can change for the better! Whatever shall we both do!!?!?" yelled Katara with a hand on her forehead, displaying her discomfort.

"Er….," Zuko, not knowing anything about people, didn't know how to deal with an overemotional girl.

"Ask and for his opinion," whispered Katara.

"Right. Aang, what do you think,?" Said Zuko following Katara's advice.

"Uhhh, what she said," was the intelligent answer from Aang.

"Well," Zuko began, "I think you guys should… uh be hopeful, and er… compassionate to one another?"

"No!" screamed Katara. "You have to say, 'Relationships are like roller coasters. Sometimes, there are ups, and sometimes there are downs. Right now, you guys seem to be in a down. Try communicating with one another. Figure what the problem is, and then try to solve it together. But always be hopeful, for with hope, nothing can ever be accomplished.'"

Zuko just sat there with his mouth agape.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER THAT???"

"…"

"…"

"We have a lot of work to do.


	6. A Plan

Zuko's pov:

The first semester of school at Idaho Valley High went by just like the first few weeks. I would spend most my time in class by myself, the way I liked it, and only talked to Katara and Aang during lunch. I know I should have told them that I wasn't the Love Guru they were hoping for, but honestly, I liked how they treated me. Not that I'm some horribly depressed kid who craves any form of human interaction, but everywhere I went in California, I was known as the failure kid of the huge film tycoon.

Today was the Sunday before second semester. It was November, and it had already begun to snow. I was at Aang's house, and apparently Katara thought this was the perfect time for romance, and gave me this lecture about how warming up by the fireplace was a great way to start a relationship, at which point I rather cleverly stated that she should roll around the snow for an hour and then embrace all the romance it brought. She didn't think it was that funny.

"Honestly Zuko, do you pay attention to anything I say? Haven't you ever been in love?"

I sighed, and quickly answered, "No." I figured this would have come up eventually, but it didn't mean I wanted to talked about it. My personal life was something I didn't want to share.

"Wait, what? How is that possible? The love guru is supposed to-"

I was saved from her interrogation when Aang came back in from the kitchen with three hot chocolates in his hands.

"Nothing like warming up at the fire with some coco…" he absentmindedly noted as he passed the mugs out.

Those two kids were made for each other. For someone who knew so much about romance, Katara really was clueless about starting her own.

"Thanks Aang", she shyly answered while turning a little a pink.

"No problem Katara, I think you look really pretty today", he answered while turning an even darker shade of pink. I took this as my cue to leave.

"Well, if there's nothing else that needs to be discussed… I'm just going to go home and pretend I never moved to this messed up town." I put my black hood back on and stood up.

"Actually Zuko, Aang had this really amazing idea about how to get Toph and Sokka together."

" Oh no, it was more of Katara's idea really…"

"Aang, don't be modest, it was totally brilliant!"

"You thought of it too! It was more of a group effort really Zuko…"

"WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME?"

Katara stopped ogling Aang to give me a glare. "We should throw a winter themed party. Invite a bunch of people, including Toph and Sokka. Then we can use the snow and fire to get them together!"

"Doesn't snow and fire just make water?" I asked.

Never, ever, contradict an overly happy Idaho girl twice in one day. You will just end up with hot chocolate on your head.


	7. Zuko tests his skills

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in around 3 years… yet some of you continue to read this story. And I hate leaving things unfinished. So I'm going to finish this story rather quickly, probably in 3 or 4 more chapters. As always, I don't own avatar, or the story would have ended very differently…**

Zuko's Pov:

The start of second semester was like beginning of the year all over again. We got new schedules, and I learned that I didn't have to biology anymore, I was moved up to chemistry. I was currently walking to said class when I noticed Toph sitting in between two locker banks. She had a crumpled piece of paper in her hand, and was leaning her head back against the bright blue locker.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" I usually never talk to people, unless it was absolutely necessary, but Toph reminded me of myself.

"Well, I was trying to be a good student, and decided to take some advanced classes this year, since it was either that or my parents send me to some stupid private school. But the dumb secretary at this school forget to tell me where my classes are, and since I can't see," she waved her hand in front of her face to emphasize her point, "I can't go to class."

"Don't you have any friends to help you?" I asked. She cringed, and I remembered what Katara had told me about her and Sokka.

"You're one to talk Mr. My best friends are a girl who talks about hope all the time and the dude that follows her around like a dog." she huffed.

I sighed and pulled her schedule from her hands. She was going to chemistry, so I offered to walk with her. We made it to class just as the bell rang. Our teacher was an old man, who looked like had died 50 years ago.

I slid down in a seat next to some girl who looked like she was asleep, and Toph sat at the table next to mine.

"Okay class, today we are going to be taking a partner pretest to see how much you know about chemistry already. Just work with one or two people next to you." Mumbled my teacher. At least, that's what I think he said, his dentures were falling out while he was talking, so he kept pushing them back in his mouth.

The pretests were passed backwards, and the girl next to me still didn't look up. So I tapped her on the head with the sheet of paper.

"What do you want.", she said, rather than asked while glaring at me. I recognized her immediately, it was Mai from the ice cream parlor.

"Uh… we need to… work on this pretests together. You may not heard because you may have been sleeping, but it's a group grade." I told her. In all honesty, she sort of scared me. Mai just continued to stare at me.

"But if you don't want to, Toph and I can work on it, and we could add your name, so you get some credit…." I trailed off. Good thing Katara wasn't here, this failure of a conversation was proof that I was not the long awaited love guru.

"Do you think I'm too stupid to work with you guys?" Mai questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"No, no, no, it's not that, I'm sure you're very intelligent, I just didn't want to bother you…." I had no idea what I was doing, but I was aware of my face continuing to redden. Toph snorted, "Niiice Zuko. You're a master with the ladies." The corner of Mai's lips lifted up in what looked like a smile.

"Can we just work on this?" I asked, gesturing wildly to the sheet of paper in my hand. Mai grabbed it from me and filled out the entire front page.

"Wow. You really must love chemistry." I observed.

"No. I hate the world." I guess I subconsciously listen to Katara, because I suddenly remembered something she told me about how girls love compliments popped into my head. Before I knew what was happening, I said, "You're beautiful when you hate the world." Mai then turned bright red, Toph started laughing uncontrollably, and I sheepishly smiled at her. Little did I know this was far from the last time I would make a fool out of myself in front of Mai.

Monday:

I swore silently under my breath as a sliced my finger on a piece of notebook paper. "I think I'm bleeding!" I showed my index finger to Mai.

"Ohh… you poor thing" she crooned. "Want me to kiss it?"

"Really?" I said, eagerly putting my finger in front of her face. I then realized she was being sarcastic.

Wednesday:

Toph told me I should use a pick up line, so I used one I thought would make Mai like me.

"If you were C6, and I were H12, all we would need is the air we breathe to be sweeter than sugar!" I took Mai's uncontrollable laughter as a good sign.

Friday:

"Look Mai, I've been wooing you with my charms for a while now, and I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Katara's winter party with me." I tried to come off as confident, but Mai just gave me a funny look.

"Sure Zuko. For a dork, you seem nice enough" she laughed as she left the classroom.

"YES!"


	8. The plan begins

**A/N: Almost the end! I've learned that some of the things I put in to separate scenes doesn't actually work when I publish… so I'm going to try to make it obvious for you. Thanks for sticking with me, and I would love it if you all reviewed! Bonus points to whoever solves the equation.**

Zuko's Pov:

It was the Friday night before the Winter Party, and Aang and I were walking to Katara's house to help with some decorating and finalize our plan to get Toph and Sokka together. I was lost in my own thoughts about Mai when Aang suddenly said,

"Zuko, I need your help." Although he was just a goofy kid, Aang knew how to take care of himself.

"What is Aang?"

"Well,", he said, fumbling with the cuff of his jacket, "There's this girl, and I really like her, but I don't think she likes me. What can I do to get her to see how I feel about her?"

"In my many experiences with the ladies," I couldn't help but smile at my obvious lie, "I have found some methods that work the best. Katara won't be able to resist you."

"How did you…" Aang started. I cut him off.

"Everyone knows Aang."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

At Katara's house, we finalized the plan into three major steps. First, we would stage an intervention before the actual party started to distance Suki from Sokka. Second, we would make Toph "accidentally" spill some soda on Sokka, and force her to help him clean it. Finally, we would leave Toph and Sokka alone in a room and then they would realize their love for each other. I had no faith in this plan, but I had learned not to contradict Katara long ago. We were helping Katara set up for the party, when Aang decided to test out the moves I showed him.

"So Katara, you really don't like Suki do you" he asked her.

"No, she's just so mean!" Katara answered.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you look beautiful when you hate the world."

"… Aang, I don't hate the world, she just bugs me.. but.. uh.. thanks?" Katara said, rather flustered.

After stopping to give me a despaired look, Aang tried again. We were both upstairs, hanging decorations from Katara's banister. She was down stairs tiding up the living room.

"Katara quick! Simplify this equation! 9x-7i 3(3x-7u)!"

"What Aang? I don't have time for math! Plus that has two variable in it, which one should I solve for?

"Actually Katara, i is not a variable, it represents the negative root 1, which does not exist, so mathematicians-"

"What are you doing?" I asked as I put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"I'm using pick up lines!"

"Not for math, no one likes math!"

"Well what do I do now?"

In response, I shoved him down the stairs.

"Ahhhh!" Aang yelled as he rolled downstairs before landing right in front of Katara's feet.

"Aang are you alright? What hurts?"

"Everything…. Will you kiss it all to make me feel better?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"I think you should do it Katara" I offered from upstairs.

"You guys are disgusting!" she said before getting back to work.

It took Aang a minute to realize what he had said wrong. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Just then, Sokka walked through the door.

"Oh hey guys. I see you continue to hang around my sister, unsupervised." He stated.

"Shut up Sokka. You spend every minute you can with Suki." Katara retorted.

"So, I'm older! I can do what I want!"

"We're the same age." I calmly said.

Sokka glared at me. "Well actually, I think I spend more time with Zuko's MOM than Suki."

"My mom's dead." I said. This caused Sokka to turn very red and mumble an apology under his breath.

"Anyways guys…" Aang came to the rescue, "What we're trying to say Sokka, is that you should spend less time with Suki, and more time with your friends. When was the last time you talked to Toph?" Sokka didn't answer for a while. He looked angry, and then he started yelling.

"It's my life, I can do whatever I want with it!" He slammed the door shut as he left.

"Phase one in progress", I said.


	9. The End

**A/N: This was journey. Thanks for reading this mess of plot, and even more thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorited. I know I posted these last chapter up rather quickly and it was mainly because I kept you waiting for so long, I decided I didn't have time for suspense. Prepare yourself for the Suki bashing! I love Suki, but this is necessary.**

Sokka's Pov:

The reason why what Katara and Aang had said had hurt me so much was because they were true. Toph and I used to be such good friends, and I can't remember the last time we just hung out. Come to think of it, I haven't even _seen_ her since I started dating Suki. I was at her house right now, sitting on her couch. I told her what Katara had said.

"That's so stupid! They're idiots for thinking you spend too much time with me!"

"Suki, she's my sister. She means well."

"I don't care! It is so obvious that Toph has a crush on you, I'm just protecting you from her!"

"What? Toph and I were, I mean are, just friends!"

"You haven't seen the way she looks at you." This got me thinking. I really like Toph, she's an awesome friends, and I can just be myself around her.

"Well, I know this might be awkward, because the party is at your house, but we can't go now." Suki snapped me out my reverie. It was from that one sentence I realized that Katara and Aang were right.

"You're bossy!" I said, "And you're distancing me from my friends. You are not the person I thought you were. We're done."

"Sokka, don't be stupid, think about what you are doing."

"I already did."

"Fine! I never really liked you anyways!"

"Well you had a funny way of showing it." I laughed as I left her house.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Toph's Pov:

This party wasn't that fun. Usually, Sokka and I would pull a legendary prank, like dipping all the cups and plates in itching powder, or mixing laxatives into the punch. I hated to admit it, but I actually missed him. I guess I missed him more than I thought because I actually heard him say my name.

"Toph! It's me Sokka REMEMBER?" he yelled.

"I'm blind not deaf."

"Right. Anyways, how are you? It's been a while. Want to try this eggnog? I think Katara made it, 'cause it tastes horrible!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure Sokka" He placed a cup in my hand, and right then, someone slammed into me.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled as my eggnog fell all over Sokka.

"Ohh I'm so sorry!" Katara said, a little too happily. "Toph, you should go help him clean off!"

"Uh, Katara, I live here, I can just go grab another shirt…" Sokka said.

"No," she answered him. "Toph and you must go to the bathroom together to clean off."

"That's creepy sugar queen." I said.

"DO IT!" she yelled.

We continued to argue back and forth for a while, until Sokka finally said, "I just took off my sweatshirt, Toph do you want to go… anywhere but here?"

"Yes" I answered thankful for the distraction. This seemed to be okay with Katara, because she just beamed at us and walked away. I heard her say something about Phase 2 completed.

I followed Sokka until we ended up in a study. At least I thought it was a study because I could smell a bunch of old books.

"Toph, I'm really sorry." He started. "I never realized how much Suki was controlling me until literally 10 minutes ago. You're my best friend, and I hope you'll forgive me."

I was shocked. It's not like I hadn't ever pictured this moment, I just thought it would never happen. I was extremely happy, but it's not like me to be all girly and admit to Sokka how much I liked him, so I just said, "Sure whatever."

Before I knew it, Sokka grabbed me in a bear hug. Since this was a special occasion, I decided no harm could come from hugging back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Well that went better than expected", said Zuko while holding Mai's hand.

"I knew it would! There was so much hope!" replied Katara while smiling shyly at Aang.

"You were great Katara!" Aang took Zuko's lead and grabbed her hand. She blushed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

And thus, Zuko the last love guru brought hope to Idaho Valley High School. Unfortunately for his reputation, the actual love guru showed up around a month later, but Zuko quickly took care of him with his chemistry 'skills'. Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph have become great friends, and the latter two are growing closer every day. Even the Love Guru is not match for what time can do for a relationship.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yeah no kissing… but she's 14 and he's 16! That's a little weird for me write. Maybe in ten years…. Thanks for reading! Sorry it may have seemed rush, but I must get this story off of my conscience. As always, rate and review, I enjoy criticism, but don't go out of your way to provide me with some. Here's to hoping The legend of Korra will be as good as the original!**


End file.
